


I'd rather be spaced, Something about him

by Delorean96



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Broken Bones, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Krogan have two penises, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink, Violence, no beta we die like men, stowaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delorean96/pseuds/Delorean96
Summary: Jane Shepard is nineteen years old and never joined the Alliance Navy. She drifts from station to planet to station looking for things to steal or fuck or both. She's been stuck on the same remote station for a long time and does what she has to to get away. Stowing away on a Krogan ship seemed like a good idea at first, but she would come to regret that decision. Wrex is just some alien who helped her, why can't she stop thinking about him?Straight up shameless porn in chapter 2.Not beta read, sorry for any mistakes!
Relationships: Female Shepard & Urdnot Wrex, Female Shepard/Urdnot Wrex, Female Shepard/unnamed male character, Female Shepard/unnamed male human
Kudos: 54





	1. Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter has some non-con, it does not get very far but please proceed with caution  
> There is also implied broken bones and some minor violence but it's nothing too graphic I just thought I'd tag it to be safe

Jane Shepard stood and wiped the side of her mouth with her sleeve. The woman she had just been eating out quickly buttoned up her pants and smiled.  
“Thanks for the ride, definitely worth it.” She said with a cheeky grin. Jane didn’t return the smile. “Well. okay. The ship you can stow on is a Krogan vessel. Called the Rach-uk. Big and orange, can’t miss it.” She holds out a small piece of paper, which Shepards snatches quickly.   
“Pleasure doing business with you.” Shepard says quickly, turning away and scurrying off towards the shipyard. She ignores whatever goodbye the other woman calls in her direction, her attention solely on getting on that ship.   
Her mind wandered as she snuck around, making her way towards freedom. She’d been stuck on this middle-of-nowhere station for too long and she was itching for some room to run, something to do, someone to fight. Without realizing, she quickly found herself next to the ship behind some crates. She peered around them to get a look and saw the guard walking away for a moment. Not concerned with why, she took her chance to dart aboard and immediately found her way to the bowels. She found herself a little nook to settle into and made herself comfortable. Stowing away was always cramped and difficult but it was nothing she hadn’t dealt with before.   
Draping a small tarp over her body, she closed her eyes and drifted off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wrex rubbed the back of his hand against his eye as he tried and failed to focus on the datapad the human handed him.   
“Why did you need me to go over this again?” he asked her irritably. She looked a little ruffled and gaped for a moment before speaking.  
“Well, sir. Um, I just wanted to make sure you had all the supplies you needed before you left. We are a pretty remote station and I wouldn’t want you to get stuck without any water.” She tried to laugh but when he just stared; she swallowed her laugh and nodded. “I apologize for wasting your time. Have a pleasant trip.” she turned and walked away. Wrex rubbed his eye again and sighed.   
Turning back to his men he motioned for them to get moving. One of his men fell into step next to him.  
“This human is pretty brutal with his victims.” he says roughly to Wrex, earning a growl and a frown from him.  
“Hate men like him. No honor in crimes like that.” he says angrily. The other Krogan nods in agreement.   
“Better to just kill him, you think?” he asks, almost hopeful. Wrex shakes his head once.  
“Humans from his colony want their justice. And I want the paycheck.” he says with a dry laugh. The other Krogan just nods.  
“No one said /he/ had to have a pleasant trip.” that earned a real laugh from his commander.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometime later, nature came calling. She slowly peeled the tarp away and stood. She looked around and frowned. Down at the bottom of the ship was not a great place to pee, especially when it was in flight. She wrapped her things in her tarp and hid them down in her little nook. Doing her best to be quiet, she creeped around the ship looking for a bathroom or a bucket or something.   
Hearing voices from around a corner, she quickly wedged herself between two struts and strained to make herself as small as possible. Two Krogan turned the corner, and oblivious to her presence, continued down the hall.  
“Looking forward to getting rid of that one. More trouble than it’s worth, I say.” The taller one said, obviously grumpy about something. She strained her ears to hear how the other one responded, but missed it as they had moved too far away. She wondered what they were referring to. Perhaps whatever cargo they were hauling?   
Mentally shrugging, she crawled out of her hiding spot and continued down the hallway the two had come from. She looked at her surroundings and realized that she was in some sort of brig or holding area. Hearing a cough, she pressed herself against a wall and went totally quiet. Waiting a moment, she thought to herself. Did Krogan cough?   
She slowly stepped away from the wall and creeped towards the door she heard the cough from. Peeking her head around the corner slowly, she looked into what looked like a holding area. A man laid on the floor, tied to a pole. Upon seeing her, he quickly sat up and leaned in her direction.   
“Hey! Did you get out? Are you a prisoner too? Who are you?” he fired off questions too quickly for her liking. She met his eyes and shook her head.   
“I’m not a prisoner. Why did they tie you up?” she asked quietly, still standing just outside the doorway.   
“They want to sell me!” he whispered desperately, yanking on his binds. “Please, you have to release me!” he yanks again, a little harder this time.  
“I can’t.” she says, shaking her head. “I’m a stowaway. They’ll find me if I let you go. I don’t want to get spaced.”   
“They’ll find you if I tell them you’re here too.” he threatens lightly. “But, we can work together. I don’t want to tell them you’re here. And I don’t want to become a slave either. Let me go and we can work together, maybe take over the ship!” he says, trying to persuade her. She stares at him for a moment then takes a step into the room.  
“You think you can take on Krogan? Even the sickly ones are badass.” she says. She grabs her elbows and hugs herself, not sure what she should do.   
“If we sneak around, we can take them out one by one. You look young, I’m pretty strong. I’m sure we can take them together.” he has a frantic look in his eye.  
She takes another step towards him, looks back at the doorway, then steps closer and closer until she is right next to him.   
“I’ll let you go, but you have to promise to bring me to the citadel.” she crosses her arms and cocks her hip to the side.  
“Yes, yes, of course. I promise. I’d promise anything!” she stares at his eyes and then nods to herself. She leans down and uses her small pocket knife to cut into his bonds, quickly freeing him. He stands as soon as he is free and stretches out his back and arms, groaning quietly while he does.   
“It wasn’t long, but I feel so stiff already.” he grins and wiggles his eyebrows at her. She frowns.  
“I wouldn’t know what that’s like.” she looks at the doorway. “Can we go and hide? We’ve been here too long, I’m sure they’ll come to check on you soon-” her sentence was cut off as the man pounced on her, one hand pinning hers to the wall behind her, the other hand clenched tightly over her mouth.  
“Don’t make a single sound.” he says very intensely, his face merely inches from hers. Before she can stop them, tears spring to her eyes. Internally she curses herself for investigating, for needing to pee, for getting on this damn ship in the first place. The hand over her mouth slowly pulls away and she keeps her teeth clenched together tightly.   
“If you make a sound, they’ll come back. And if they come back, they’ll space you. You don’t want that, do you?” he asks her menacingly. She slowly shakes her head no. He smiles wildly and his free hand slowly trails down to her pants. He unbuttons them and shoves them towards the ground. Using the hand holding her hands in place, he turns her around violently, shoving her cheek into the cold metal wall.   
“Wait, no-” she starts to protest when her underwear is pulled down and he puts his free hand back over her mouth, this time also covering her nose. She starts to panic and struggles against him while her lungs scream for air.   
“Don’t fight me you little whore. This is happening, might as well deal with it.” he says harshly. She tries to calm herself and his hand slips away from her nose. She sucks in as big a breath as she can and her whole body shakes. “That’s more like it.” he says as he pushes his hard-on against her. He wriggles his way out of his pants and shoves the weeping tip against her cunt. Tears flow freely from her eyes now as she waits to be raped. The man takes a deep shuddering breath and pushes himself in as deep as he can, moaning the whole way in.   
She thinks to herself, ‘I’d rather get spaced than let this guy get off inside me.’ and when the hand on her mouth slips away, she lets out a blood-curdling scream.

~~~~~~~~~

Wrex almost drops his gun when he hears a piercing scream ring through his ship. Without even thinking, he takes off towards it. Barreling through the halls, he finds himself in the make-shift brig. Storming into the cell, he finds his prisoner fucking into another smaller human against one of the walls. Again, without thinking, he roars and grabs the human male by his neck and flings him against the opposite wall with a sickening series of cracks. He takes another step towards the human, fully intending to wring his pathetic neck when he hears his name being called behind him. The rage in him subsides temporarily as he turns to look at one of his men standing in the doorway.   
“Wrex! What just happened?” ignoring the question, he stares at the younger Krogan for a moment then turns to face the smaller human. He meets her gaze and sees that she has curled up into a ball and shoved herself into the corner. Seeing her this way, she looks even smaller.   
“Human.” he says softly.  
“Are you going to space me?” she says suddenly, with a voice much more confident than she looked.  
“Are you going to kill me in my sleep?” he asked her. She shook her head no. “Then no, I am not going to space you.” she stares daggers into his eyes, but softens under his gaze. She looks over to the human criminal.   
“Is he dead?” she asks simply. He looks away from her and over to him then shakes his head.   
“Unfortunately, no. He is on his way back to his colony to stand trial for his crimes.” he explains, as softly as his own gruff voice will allow.   
“Bummer.” she says, hate creeping into her eyes. Wrex turns away from her and motions his men to leave the room.   
“Get dressed.” he says, not looking over his shoulder. She watches him for a second then stands to pull her clothes back into place. Once she stops moving, he turns back to her. “Where did you end up sleeping last night?” he asks, looking her over.   
“Down at the bottom. Found a spot I fit.” she says curtly.   
“Well you don’t need to sleep down there again. We have bunks. If you don’t mind working a bit, you can join my crew.” she gives him an incredulous look. “Temporarily.” he adds. She stares at him for a long awkward moment then nods. “Alright. It’s settled. Go get your things. I need to tend to the pyjack.” She spares one more look at the unconscious human then walks towards him. She looks down at his prone form and kicks him as hard as she can in the ribs. Then without looking at Wrex, she zips off into the hallway and disappears.   
Wrex makes his way over to the human on the ground and quickly binds his wrists, calling for one of his men from the hall.   
“Just make sure he’s still alive when we get to Hope’s Landing. Still want that paycheck.” the younger Krogan nods and gets to work keeping the human alive. Wrex grumbles to himself that he’s too old for this shit and makes his way back to the bridge. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Shepard got comfortable on Wrex’s ship. She liked how big her bunk was; it was made for a Krogan’s hulking form so she barely took up half of the mattress. She liked how they let her do so many repairs since she could fit into the tiny nooks and crannies. She liked that Wrex treated her like a human, and not a woman. Once they got rid of the rapist, he asked her where she wanted to go. When she’d boarded his vessel, all she wanted was to get to the citadel. Set up in some smuggling ring in the wards, find work. She’d even thought about C-sec, if she could manage to stop breaking the law for five minutes. But when Wrex asked her where she wanted to go, she wasn’t sure. She liked his vessel, she liked his crew, she liked being where she was. And, if she was being honest with herself, she liked Wrex. The way he had rescued her, how he hadn’t treated her like she was going to break, something about him just drew her to him.   
“So Shepard, where do you want to go?” his question was met with silence and a confused face. He chuckled and shook his head. “Decide after we drink. We always celebrate a good job with Ryncol. Hits us like ground glass.” he laughs and pulls two bottles out of nowhere. She watches him silently. His men start to relax and pop open the bottles, going to drink right away.   
She knew she had some Asari wine or something in her bunk, she wasn’t sure if their booze would kill her or not so she decided to be safe. She left Wrex and his crew to go back to her bunk. While she walked, she wondered why her eyes never seemed to leave his face.


	2. Something About Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can’t stop thinking about those hands, those eyes, his voice. Why can’t she get him out of her head? She’s never wanted anyone like she wants him. She has to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krogan have two dicks because I said so.  
> This chapter has some dubious consent, be careful if that stuff triggers you.  
> This chapter is just shameless porn, that's all. It starts as Shepard by herself then moves to Shepard seducing Wrex. I want to be clear what happens is NOT rape but it may seem a little like dubious consent because Shepard kind of persuades him and doesn’t really take no for an answer, but it is not rape; Wrex wants to fuck her he’s just careful. Still, be cautious if that kind of stuff triggers you please.  
> I edited the content slightly, fixing some mistakes and tried to format it a little better, hope it's a little easier to read.

Shepard lay in her bunk, staring up at the ceiling. The bottle in her hand half empty. She takes another long swig from it then abruptly sits up.

“Get out of my head!” she yells to the empty room. Distant cheers come from the common area as her krogan crew mates celebrate a job well done. Her head turns to the doorway and she weighs her options. Option A; go back to the party and join in the fun. Option B; stay here and furiously masterbate until she can’t feel her hand anymore. Option C; seduce that goddamn krogan and get him out of her head. 

Her head flops back against her pillow and she lets out an angry sigh. Dropping the bottle her right hand slips down under her pants and straight to her clit. Rubbing tiny circles, she lets out a small moan. Her other hand goes to her mouth and she begins to suck on two of her fingers.

A noise in the hall quiets her moans, but does not still her hands. If it’s the krogan she wants to fuck, problem solved. It isn’t. The noise moves away and she goes back to her ministrations. Popping her wet fingers out of her mouth, she moves to sit on the edge of her bunk so she can slip her pants off to the floor. Propping herself up on her knees, her right hand goes back to massaging her clit and her left hand trails backwards to spread her ass cheeks. The lubed fingers prod at her asshole and she lets out a sigh to relax herself, slowly slipping one in. 

Gently thrusting her finger in and out of herself, she increases her pace with her right hand. She quickly adds the second finger and begins to scissor her asshole, stretching and spreading it. Her right hand starts moving erratically and her moans increase in volume as she approaches her climax. Her orgasm hits her hard and she falls backwards into her bunk, her fingers slipping out of her ass. 

“Ugh..” she groans to herself. She lifts her hands up above her head and inspects them. Suddenly her hand balls up into a fist and she turns and punches her wall. “Fuck!” she yells.

She quickly sits up again, retrieves her bottle of wine and drains it. Looking at the vaguely phallic shape of the neck, she wonders to herself. Probably not the best idea she’d ever had but she desperately wanted something in her ass. Propping the bottle on the floor, she drops to her knees just above it and slowly sinks down onto it, taking the entire neck of her wine bottle up her ass. 

She groans loudly as she starts to ride it, one hand abusing her clit and the other pinching a nipple. She fucks the wine bottle for several minutes but stops in anger when she can’t quite seem to reach orgasm. She pulls the bottle out of her ass and chucks it in the garbage angrily. She looks back to the doorway and slaps her own knee.

“Fuck it. Worth a shot.” she hops to her feet and reaches down to pull her pants back up. She leaves the bunks and heads to the common area to find Wrex.

~~~~~~~

Shepard reaches the common area and sees that many of the krogan have already passed out on the floor; some of them on top of each other as if they had been wrestling when they’d passed out. She scans the room and finds it empty of the Krogan she wants. She leaves the common area and heads down the hall, not really sure where she is headed. She finds a big door away from the bunks.

“This looks important.” she says to herself right before she begins to bang on the door. She bangs four or five times before pausing. She wonders to herself if he’s actually in there or not before starting to turn away. As soon as she turns away, the door hisses open.

“What do you want, Shepard?” Wrex says to her back. She whirls around quickly and stumbles a bit, almost losing her balance. Wrex gives her an annoyed look. “Did you just come here to show off how drunk you are?” he wonders aloud. Shepard narrows her eyes at him and puts a hand on his hard chest.

“I came here for you.” She says in a deep voice. Her hand starts to push and she guides him backward into his quarters. “Commander.” she says as she flails around with her free hand to shut the door behind her. If Wrex could look more annoyed, he would. Or she thinks he would. If he had eyebrows. She hiccups and takes her hand off his chest when the door hisses closed behind her. 

“Get out Shepard, I want to sleep.” Wrex says, turning away from her and making his way back to his bed. Shepard ignores him and follows him into the room, stopping at his couch. She sits her ass down on one end and kicks her legs up on his table, one leg crossed over the other. 

“You’re a man, aren’t you? Seems you’re all men on this ship. I am almost certain you haven’t had any good pussy in a while.” She says, attempting to dazzle him with a brilliant smile. She isn’t sure if it lands. She has a hard time reading his face. God, she wishes he had eyebrows. 

“There were women on that station.” he says simply, clasping his hands together in his lap. 

“First of all, I said good pussy. Second of all, your ship was there for like, an hour. No way you’re that quick in bed.” She wiggles her eyebrows and gives him a cheeky grin. Again, she can’t read him well enough to see if that landed either. Wrex heaves a big sigh and stands, making his way towards where she sits. He moves to sit on the opposite end of the couch and picks up an abandoned glass, sniffing it before tossing back its contents. 

“Your feeble attempts at seduction may pass brilliantly with the other races, but it really isn’t doing it for me. Get out.” He waves her off and she frowns. Goddamn eyebrowless bastard. She shakes off his comment and moves to scoot closer to him on the couch. 

“Please.” She says with snark. “I know how to please a man. And Krogan are not a mystery to me. I know how to make your cock feel good.” She says, reaching a hand toward his chest again. She falters when Wrex lets out a boisterous laugh. 

“Clearly you don’t know that much if you say cock singular.” He meets her eyes. “We have two, Shepard.” Her hand stops and she falters for a moment. Two. Huh. That was news to her. You’d think the extranet would have shared that little detail. She quickly shook her head and leaned in closer to him.

“Inexperience aside, I know what makes men feel good. It cannot possibly be that different.” She says in a haughty tone. He laughs again, this time a little gentler. 

“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into here, Shep. Go back to your bunk. Sleep it off. Forget this even happened.” He uses one hand and gently pushes her back. She falls flat on her back then scrambles to sit back up, a little dizzy. 

“Don’t tell me I don’t know what I’m getting into, I’m nineteen; a fucking adult. I can make decisions for myself!” She yells. He waves a hand in her face dismissively.

“I’m nearly fourteen hundred years old, Shepard. In my species you’re a goddamn child. You’re asking me to violate a child.” he says, not angrily but more annoyed. She huffs and stands, making her way to the door.

“You’re not the only goddamn Krogan on this ship. I’m sure I’ll find someone to satiate my curiosity.” She threatens. Before she can reach the door, she feels a strong hand grip her arm and whirl her around. She feels dizzy for a moment then steadys to find Wrex staring rather intensely at her. 

“That is a bad idea. They’re all young and stupid. They would tear you apart and not even realize it! Do you have any idea how small you are compared to a Krogan woman?” he yells angrily in her face. She shrinks away for a moment then bolsters herself and gets back up in his face. 

“Then do me right, coward.” She says with a cold and steady voice, meeting his gaze with the same intensity. He drops her arm and steps to the side, holding out an arm to the room welcoming her back.

“If you want to be fucked that badly, fine. I’ll show you what I can do.” She stares at him for a beat then walks back into the center of the room. Turning back to face him she peels her shirt off and drops it somewhere on the floor. Meeting the cold air, her nipples stiffen and she grasps her breasts. She pushes them together then meets Wrex’s eyes. 

“Do you like breasts? I know Krogan women don’t have them.” She says quietly. He shrugs and approaches her. 

“I’ve never really thought about them in that way. I thought they were for feeding your young.” He says. She reaches out and grabs his hands and puts them on her breasts, encouraging him to squeeze. 

“That’s one use, but they feel good when you touch them too.” she explains. He gives them a gentle squeeze, careful to be soft with her. She clamps her hands down around his, making him squeeze them tighter. “I’m not going to break, Wrex. I’m tougher than I look.” he lets out a quick chuckle then pushes her back towards the couch, hands still clasped on her chest. 

“Maybe you are. One thing I do know about humans is how much smaller you are. Do you really think you can take them?” he asks quietly, almost as if he wants her to say no. She doesn’t reply but turns them around so he is backed up against the couch. She gives him a shove and he falls on his ass. She drops to her knees in front of him and looks up at his face. 

“Let’s find out.” she says seductively, licking her lips once. He seems to understand what she means because one of his hands descends to his lap. She follows his hand with her eyes, curious to see where his cocks will spring from. His hand rubs at his armor for a moment and a small slit appears before her eyes. The plates of his armor move to the sides and two flaccid cocks slide out, drooping in front of her. Her eyes go wide at the site. Flaccid they were already massive. She balks a bit but quickly recovers and looks up to meet his eyes. 

“You’ll probably have to help me get hard.” He says with a gravelly tone. She thinks he looks embarrassed. 

“Not a problem.” she says confidently. Her hands move towards his lap, each grabbing one of his thick cocks. She leans forward on her knees and touches her mouth to the upper one, gently sliding her tongue over the tip. She’s surprised when it is not a salty taste, but almost sweet. With a smile on her face, she slides about an inch of his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the length of it. 

“Fuck.” wrex moans. Now emboldened, she tries to take more of the cock into her mouth. She moves her hands to the lower one, stroking and pumping it. Her mouth swallows down as much as it can but she stops when the tip hits her throat. She can feel them slowly hardening and she realizes with a panic that she can’t breathe. She pulls back in fear, her mind drifting to what had happened in the brig, when she couldn’t breathe and a stranger forced his cock into her. She quickly shakes her head, dispelling the thoughts from her mind. She realizes what the problem is; his cocks are too thick to go down her throat. She mentally shrugs and starts to move her mouth back and forth, expertly working him with her tongue. Wrex’s hands twitch at his sides. Shepard pulls her mouth off his cock with a little pop and looks up at him. 

“You can pull my hair if you want.” She says. He looks down at her suddenly with an incredulous expression. 

“It won’t come out?” he asks in worry. She laughs and goes back to sucking on him, freeing one of her hands to grab his and put it in her hair. His thick fingers quickly tangle in her hair and he gives it an experimental tug. She hums against his cock and puts both of her hands back to use on the lower one. His head falls back as he lets out a louder moan, his hand gently but firmly tugging on her hair. She keeps humming quietly as she works his cocks over, soon realizing she can fit less of the top one in her mouth. She pulls back for a moment and realizes both cocks are about as thick around as her wrist and both stand at probably seven inches each. She gulps quietly then looks up at him. He gazes down at her with what she knows is a lustful look. He reaches down and grabs her by the waist, lifting her to her feet. Standing, he swaps places with her. 

“Wrex?” She asks nervously. He pushes her down onto her back and pulls her hips to the edge of the couch.

“Relax.” he says with a calming voice. “Your species needs preparation, right?” he asks, placing his hands on her inner thighs. He reaches up with one hand and grabs her cheek so their eyes meet. “I’m not going to hurt you.” he promises. She nods quickly and lays her head back, trusting him.

“Okay.” she breathes out quietly. She can feel his calloused hands push her legs apart, presenting her wet cunt to him. He quickly leans in and presses his hard lips against her. Her back arches at the contact and she lets out a moan. She cries out in pleasure when she can feel his leathery tongue snake inside of her. She reaches forward with both hands and grabs the rim of the plate on his head, grinding her hips down against his face. His tongue works in and out, back and forth until she is writhing on the couch. He loops one arm over her abdomen while his free hand sneaks up in between her leg and one thick finger joins his tongue. She immediately cums on his tongue, her body shaking violently. He makes a noise of satisfaction as his finger works in and out of her, moving around to stretch her out. 

The pointed tip of his finger hits a soft spot inside of her and she screams in ecstasy as she orgasms again, trying to buck against his restraining arm. 

“Wrex, fuck!” she yells, both hands going up to her face to cover it. She slips a finger in her mouth and bites on the knuckle, trying to stifle herself. In her writhing, he slides another finger in alongside the first and scissors them. He pulls away a bit, pulling his tongue out of her. She whimpers, sad at the loss of stimulation. He inspects his handiwork, seeing he has stretched her to his satisfaction. 

Wrex pulls back even further so he can look at her face, leaving his fingers inside of her but ceasing motion. She uncovers her eyes to meet his gaze. 

“Are you ready?” he asks gently. She thinks he is giving her an out, in case it’s too much, in case she changed her mind, in case she’s scared. She takes her hands away from her face entirely and gives him a look, her eyes intense. 

“Fuck me, Wrex. I want you inside me.” she says confidently, laying her head down flat against the couch once more. He nods and grunts, moving up onto his knees so his cocks are level with her. He lifts the upper cock higher so the lower one is lined up with her cunt. He gently moves forward, the first few inches of his lower cock entering her slowly. The upper cock rubs against her clit harshly, eliciting a loud moan from her throat. The stimulation to the outer and the inner makes her clench down on him, hard. Releasing a shuddering moan, his hips snap forward almost of their own accord, pushing his length into her balls deep. She feels a sharp pain inside, but it is immediately replaced with pleasure but she can’t stop the cry of pain that comes out of her mouth. 

“Shit. Shep, I’m sorry.” He apologizes and panics, trying to quickly pull out of her. Her hands dart forwards and yank on his, pulling him back inside of her. She places both of his hands on her breasts and meets his gaze. 

“Don’t you dare stop. I can take it. Give it to me hard and fast.” She demands. Her words send a message straight to his cocks. He is speechless but nods. He immediately starts giving her what she wants, pulling out about halfway then snapping his hips back against hers. She rolls her hips with him and he sets a quick pace, pulling and pushing his fat lower cock in and out of her with an almost brutal strength. She comes again, the feel of her clit being stimulated while he fucks her sending her over the edge. 

“Fuck, Shepard. You feel amazing.” Wrex manages to say between heavy breaths. His pace stays steady and she notes his stamina. She doesn’t answer him but starts to wonder if she could make him feel even better. She reaches up and puts a hand on his chest. 

“Wrex.” she says quietly. He opens his eyes and looks down at her, slowing his pace just a bit. “Do you want to put them both inside me?” she asks. He stares at her in silence for a moment, only the sound of their bodies slapping together filling the room. He slows even further and shakes his head. 

“There’s no way…” he shakes his head again. “It would feel incredible, but, you’re too small. It would hurt you.” he says, dejectedly. She hums a laugh and shakes her head. 

“No no. Not there.” with a fluid motion, she lifts one leg up above his head; and with him still inside her, she flips herself over so she is on her stomach with her ass hanging off the edge of the couch. The maneuver was rather fluid for her level of inebriation. She reaches down and spreads the ass cheeks cupping his upper cock. “Put it here.” She says with a sultry voice, looking at him over her shoulder. He stares down at her ass with lust. He hadn’t thought of that.

“Are you sure, Shepard?” he asks, again giving her an out. She answers with an excited nod, quickly shoving her fingers into her asshole and arching her back a bit so he can get a good look. He slides his lower cock out of her dripping pussy for a moment so he can get his bearings and uses both hands to line them up with their respective holes. Gently pressing the tips against them, he eases himself halfway in slowly, listening for pain in her voice. He finds none.

“I see you already got started there.” he says with half a chuckle. She answers with her own laugh and turns back over her shoulder to look at him again.

“Can you push my face down into the couch? I’d really like that.” he nods at her and she turns back around, she smiles when she feels his heavy hand on the back of her head. She lets out a surprised gasp when he pushes her down flat quickly, loving the feel of his fingers in her hair. Having her in this position, he suddenly snaps his hips forward, pushing into her full hilt. She lets out a scream of pleasure mixed with some pain at being stretched so quickly. Feeling that it is mostly discomfort, not real pain, she pushes her hips back against his and he takes that as the OK to start thrusting. 

His free hand goes to her hip and he grips her with a lot of pressure, probably causing bruises. The hand on her head pins her face down against the couch and she slips a hand down between her leg and rubs her clit. Their moans mix together and fill the room, along with the steady slaps of their bodies hitting each other. She can feel his cocks swelling inside her and she knows what comes next. The hand on her head relaxes then moves to her neck, pulling her up backwards about halfway. He leans in and whispers in her ear.

“Is it okay to come inside?” he asks quietly, feeling his orgasm approaching. She nods as much as she can with his hand gripping her neck. He releases her neck and puts both hands on her hips with bruising strength and speeds up his pace. He thrusts into her harshly a few more times before pulling her against him hard as he empties all four of his balls inside her. She can feel an uncomfortable pressure as the cum fills both her holes. She moans quietly and takes deep breaths, trying to breathe through it. His orgasm lasts a lot longer than she thought it would. 

Eventually he pulls out and she slumps against the couch, feeling his seed pouring out of her and onto the floor. Wrex leans back and stares down at her puffy and stretched holes, watching his seed drip out of her. Finally, she turns around to meet his gaze. He is relieved to see a smile on her face. 

“You know, Wrex. I think I’ll actually stick around for a while longer.” She says, pulling a wet finger to her mouth and slurping the fluid off of it. He laughs and reaches down to pick her up, certain her legs won’t work properly. He goes over to the bed and drops her onto it, settling down next to her. 

“I’m sure I’ll find a use for you.”


End file.
